


We leave the beat, obey the laws of chance

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Filthy, I imagine his dick is beautiful and delicious, Large Cock, NSFW, Sex, Submission, cock play, master Tim - Freeform, my babyboy, suck cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: I really REALLY like Tim Curry...





	We leave the beat, obey the laws of chance

"Are you in the mood for pussy?"

"How do you mean?" he asked as he gently bit the skin on your hip.

"I mean; are you geared up?" Palming him through his boxers to emphasize you talking about his cock.

He chuckled; "No, I'm not, but I can be..."

He rolled you over to your back and laid down next to you, kissing your neck as he took himself in his hand and gave himself a few strokes, moaning on your skin.

"You need me to fuck you, babygirl?" he whispered as his tongue swirled around your flesh.

"Uh-huh" you begged as you tugged at his shirtcollar, bringing him closer to you.

He grinned and got up on his knees.

"Soon" he said as he moved his body and cock closer to you. Grabbing a hold of himself, he pointed his crotch towards you. "Jerk me off" he demanded and placed his hands on the back of your head, stearing your wet and hungry mouth to his breathtaking erection.  
"Let me feel your lips, baby" he mumbled and took himself in his hand.

He tipped his head back as you skilfully wrapped your lips and fingers around him simultaneously. Like a good girl. He opened his mouth to let out a satisfactory groan as you swirled your tongue around his harden member. Placing his hands on either side of your head to guide you as you moved expertly back and forth.

"Baby..." he whispered and sucked air through his teeth. "Oh, baby..."

You looked up. He had his eyes closed and he continuously licked his lips as his loud huffs kept making them dry. His face writhed in pure pleasure and he moaned irregularly, raking his fingers through your hair and squeezed his hands shut when you hit that special spot. He was so beautiful when he was that lost in himself, so innocent and pure and yet such a bad boy with dirty desires.  
You got off on being the one who made him look like that.

"Keep going..." he mumbled and tightened his grip around your head. "Keep going, baby...I'm so close..."

You knew what he wanted so you moaned and sped up your actions. Sucking and licking his pre cumed cock coated with your saliva and expertly bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His grip tightened and loosened alternately as he began to hold his breath and you knew from his behaviour that he was on the verge of exploading. You let out a load hum and tightened your lips and in that second he came so fast in your mouth that he didn't even had time to let you know. He made a little sound and quickly fisted your hair as a long, deep groan broke free as his body shook in his orgasmic haze.

You looked up at him again, still with his cock in your mouth and grinned mischievously.  
His chest was heaving and he smiled tiredly at you, calmingly stroking your hair. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes in contentment and you let go of him.

"That was fast" you grinned and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. "But I love the way you taste"

He smiled and exhaled. 

"It's you and your heavenly mouth, darling. I can't contain myself when you suck like that. You know exactly what I like"

You loved looking at him from this angle, you loved looking up at him and feeling submissive as there were no greater pleasure for you than doing what he asked.  
You grabbed a hold of his ass and pressed your face to his stomach, kissing and biting him softly, you nuzzled your face to his naked skin as he continued to rake his fingers through your hair. Tenderly nurturing you like he knew you wanted.

"You're such a good girl, baby. I Love you so much" he said with a low voice.

"Your pleasure is the most important to me, I love to satisfy you" you said as your tongue roamed his stomach. "And I would never have it any other way" 

"What can I do for you, lovely? Want me to go down on you?"

You got up on your knees and hugged him tight. Biting his shoulder.

"No, I'm alright. Seeing you come made me come" you smirked and kissed his lips.  
"I you just want you to hold me"

**Author's Note:**

> I really REALLY like Tim Curry...


End file.
